fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kyza
Gender According to the other wiki (which I only know of because of now reverted plagiarized content why do people keep doing that?), apparently Kyza is very heavily implied to be a transwoman in the Japanese version of RD? Anyone got a concrete source for this we can point to so we can actually put it into the article for real? Presumably not just as a trivia note; it's pretty much the Japanese version of the character's sole defining character trait. We can give it a little more focus than an aside comment.--Otherarrow (talk) 13:13, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Since I've played Radiant Dawn (and I think that many people haven't?), I thought I'd reply to this. I know that in the Japanese version of Radiant Dawn itself, Kyza speaks like an okama stereotype and his character is almost entirely based around this (and it's apparently supposed to be comical?). There is actually an official statement from the creators about Kyza being a transwoman in the Japanese version. There is this post by Amielleon at Dreamwidth that translates the creator statement and talks about it. I hope that this helps! -- 13:32, August 18, 2016 (UTC) That source doesn't seem like the most reliable. It's a rough translation of a statement absent the full contextual understanding of the Japanese langauge and the meaning behind it. It doesn't say, explicitly, that Kyza is trans; only that Kzya has a feminine manner of speech. Hailinel (talk) 13:56, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Oh, okay... I'm sorry about that. I thought that it might help, since it's from someone who knows Japanese. But I think that one thing that we should keep in mind is that Japanese tends to run on implications a lot of the time (Or at least that's what I've heard. If I'm wrong about this, please tell me). Like for example, Heather's attraction to girls isn't outright stated in Radiant Dawn even in the JP version IIRC, but it's extremely obvious with context. I know that I haven't seen any hard proof, but if Kyza is heavily implied to be a transwoman, isn't it likely to be the case? I don't think I'm reading into anything here. -- 14:05, August 18, 2016 (UTC) It's one thing for Heather's dialogue to obviously indicate she's a lesbian. But Kyza doesn't actually present any evidence through dialogue that he's a transgender person. Again, he could just be a cis guy that speaks in an effeminate manner. If he's actually transgender (and I'm not ruling it out), then there should be some indication that makes it clearer than a rough reading of his data from that book. Otherwise, there's nothing that truly states it one way or another, unless we were to get someone truly fluent in Japanese to look over that information and make an informed statement. Doing otherwise leads down the path of like what happened last year, when people got ahold of a Fates fan translation and jumped to the conclusion that Corrin drugs Soleil into liking men. The translation completely missed important context of the Japanese dialogue and people pounced on it as though it were 100% accurate to what was actually said. In short, the article on Kyza shouldn't state that he's transgender without better sourcing and translations of the relevant information. Again, it's possible that he could be trans in the Japanese version, but the blog you linked seems to presume quite a bit. It's something I'd feel more comfortable in assuming if we had information that didn't come an old blog written by someone with a grasp of Japanese that appears to be college-student-level, especially since even the way it's written admits to blatant guesswork on the part of the translator. --Hailinel (talk) 01:23, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I see your points and they're very understandable (I actually agree with you, to be honest)! I don't intend to start an argument about anything. I'm not very good at expressing my thoughts, I was just trying to offer a possible prespective with the Heather comparison and the implication thing, but then again, Tellius isn't really the center of my knowledge regarding this wiki's content (I'm better informed about FE4/5 and TRS stuff, to be honest) and you seem to know more about this particular continuity. I also do know that the translation person has written some really speculative stuff (that huge essay on Ike's orientation comes to mind), but I just thought that I'd mention that post about Kyza because it's the only thing I've seen discussing this topic. But either way, I guess that we do know that Kyza talks in a feminine way for certain? That could be mentioned on the page. -- 01:57, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Sorry if I came off as aggressive. I know you're just trying to help! --Hailinel (talk) 04:31, August 19, 2016 (UTC) It's okay. I should've realized that the post I linked to was subject to misinformation. But yes, I am trying to help out here, but I'm new to the internet (only been here about two months) and since you've been around the wiki much longer, so I'll let you decide what to do with the Kyza page. -- 11:34, August 19, 2016 (UTC) "Kyza is LGBT" I sighed so hard when I saw this. I don't work in this wiki anymore, but seriously? Saying that he is LGBT is literally saying that he is gay. Replace it with something less modern like homossexual, I don't know. Just don't put this.Unnamedgoon (talk) 02:05, April 27, 2017 (UTC) :If you see something wrong or phrased oddly like that, it's better that you fix it yourself instead of just complaining on the talk page. It doesn't matter if you don't "work" here or not, a fly by edit won't hurt anything.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:36, April 27, 2017 (UTC) :Fine Unnamedgoon (talk) 20:23, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Re:Gender Based on recent edits, the issue of Kyza's gender has come up again and it's gotten so bad that I've had to lock the page. Reading the Tellius Recollection entry on Kyza here, it just says he acts feminine around his closest friends and is deliberately coy on if that's his "true" personality. The translation from the 20th Anniversary book (cited and discussed above) restates his tendency to act feminine and how he feuds with Lyre for Ranulf's affection...and refers to his "private" way of speaking in offensive terms of ambiguous meaning in this context. The title of the second is roughly "Male Body, Female Heart?" which is, again, seemingly ambiguous as to whether it means Kyza is a female or merely feminine. I've tried to state in the article what I could definitely say for sure from the two entries and phrased the trivia entry on the 20th Anniversary profile to avoid referring to Kyza by any pronouns until we know for sure. If someone could give us a "second run" of the 20th Anniversary profile to see if it's more/less clear than the original translator phrased it, please do! Also, for the record, the wiki honestly trying to just report things as accurately as possible. If Kyza turns out to be transgender, then we will refer to her as such in entries related to her Japanese portrayal and explain how he was depicted as a cisgender male in the English version. Our goal is correct, accurate information. Thank you, and apologizes for the trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:57, April 29, 2017 (UTC)